


Synopsis: Studies in Light

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Studies in Light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Studies in Light

**STUDIES IN LIGHT**

This episode is one the sparkling highlights of the Series. The writing, Adrian Paul's acting, and the entire cast are superb. Anyone (male or female) who does not cry with Duncan has a cast-iron ball where his/her heart should be. 

'Studies in Light' departs from the developing story of the Watchers. _We_ know they are still out there. So does MacLeod, but he doesn't yet know the full extent of their network. He also believes Horton to be dead, and no longer a threat. 

Two photographers shape this story. Their photos-what they choose to portray-serve as a metaphor for their divergent view of life. The mortal Linda Plager chooses to focus on life's beauty and hope. Gregor, the Immortal, even though gifted with eternal life, fixates on life's darkness and despair. He is numb and unfeeling. Immortality stretches before him as a sterile, futile, passionless existence. 

This story is about enduring love, and enduring cynicism. Duncan has been in love many times in four hundred years. Most of us are blessed if we find true love at least once in our lifetimes, and we anticipate growing older together with our beloved. Duncan is frozen in time, condemned to watch his beloved age, helpless to stop time's devastation. That closeness is forever denied him, and it must tear at his heart. 

Tessa's reaction to an old (literally) love of Duncan's is equally poignant. Daily, she sees herself aging, and is probably reassured by Duncan's undiminished feelings for Linda. Because Linda's beautiful soul transcends her age, she has remained beautiful to Duncan. Tessa must now understand that he _can_ love her forever, as surely as Connor loved Heather. 

**_New Characters:_**

**GREGOR POWERS** \- An Immortal friend of Duncan's who once was caring, now apathetic, incapable of feeling normal emotions, and cynical. He has, of late, taken up photography. 

**LINDA PLAGER** \- mortal, famous photographer, noted for her depictions of beauty, once Duncan's lover. 

**JONATHAN** \- a guy who lets Gregor talk him into a stunt that almost kills him, so that Gregor can feel fear vicariously. 

* * *

The Waterfront 

Two daredevil bikers-   
Are trying a stunt,   
Can their bikes leap the distance-   
To the scow moored out front?   
Gregor's airborne...lands safely,   
'Go ahead, now _YOU_ try!'   
But Gregor's advantage is-   
_His_ sort can't die. 

Johnny's not quite as lucky,   
He lands in the drink.   
His clothes weigh him down-   
And he's starting to sink.   
'What's it feel like to die?   
Does your gut get all tight?'   
Gregor pulls Johnny out-   
But he savors his fright. 

Exhibition Gallery 

There's a photo exhibit-   
Featuring an old friend.   
Gregor telephoned Duncan,   
Wants to see him again.   
Mac brought Rich and Tess-   
To see Gregor's art,   
Though, Rich would prefer-   
Watching bike races start. 

Duncan greets his old friend,   
'Gregor, you're looking fine,   
I had no idea you-   
Were photographically inclined.'   
'Oh, I've finally landed-   
A high-profile showcase.   
Mac appraises his work,   
'A bit dark for my taste.' 

This show is highlighting-   
Two artists, two visions.   
The photos depict-   
Both creative decisions.   
Mac knew the other-   
As a young neophyte,   
Now their works are contrasted,   
Darkness and Light. 

Gregor's pictures show violence,   
Dark, hostile and brutal.   
Richie spots something different,   
'Hey, Mac...this is beautiful!'   
Mac's emotions are stirred,   
Recalling that rescue-   
Of a boy from a fire,   
He-MacLeod was the hero. 

Flashback. Seacouver, 1938 

A building in flames,   
A mother in tears,   
Her boy is inside,   
Beyond help (she fears).   
Mac fights fire and smoke,   
Will he find the small one?   
Yes-his hands scorched and raw-   
Unite mother and son. 

A pail of cool water-   
Helps soothe his burned hands,   
Beside him, camera clicking-   
Young Linda Plager stands.   
'Why did you _do_ it?   
Why go into that place?'   
'Cause that's where the fire was!'   
She makes a wry face. 

She says, 'I can tell-   
A lot from your hands.'   
They speak of her photos,   
Her future, her plans.   
Mac: 'Your camera sees-   
What you want to be there,   
Garbage or flowers,   
Hope or despair.' 

Present Day-The Exhibition Hall 

Linda Plager has aged,   
Her health now is fragile,   
She approaches Mac slowly,   
But her mind is still agile,   
'Duncan!', she calls.   
'Where have you been?   
How did you find me?   
Gently, her nurse steps in. 

'That's Duncan MacLeod',   
Linda Plager persisting,   
'My work would be garbage-   
Without him,' insisting.   
Led away by the nurse,   
'This man is too young,   
Can't be the same one-   
Whose praises you've sung.' 

Bike Race Track 

Duncan has a dilemma,   
Should he let Linda know-   
That he's same man-   
She knew long ago?   
Would it be cruel?   
When she's so near dying?   
He leaves Tess with Gregor,   
Goes home, close to crying. 

Gregor tells Tessa, 'Mac-   
Cares deeply for you,   
But aren't you concerned,   
That he'll find someone new?   
You will keep getting older,   
You will wrinkle and die.'   
Tess: 'Were you _born_ sensitive?   
Or do you have to try?' 

Linda's Hospital Room 

Linda Plager collapsed,   
Now is resting, sedated.   
MacLeod sits beside her,   
His mind inundated-   
With thoughts of the past.   
She awakens and stirs,   
His hand reaches out,   
Closing gently on hers. 

'Your hands...so like his,   
Gentle and strong.   
You must be related.   
I have loved him so long,   
He taught me how always-   
To look toward the light,   
Not to dwell in the shadows,   
Oh! He was so right.' 

Flashback-Seacouver, 1939 

Says Linda, 'It's over!'   
Mac wants to know, 'Why?'   
'Cause I love you _too_ much,   
I _must_ say good-bye.   
You've shown that my work-   
Can move and inspire.   
But I can't handle both-   
My work and desire.' 

'Instead of the camera-   
I contemplate you,   
I must do my life's work,   
But I promise to-   
Remember your teaching,   
You have shown me the way,   
I will make you _so_ proud-   
Of your Linda some day.' 

Linda's Hospital Room 

'Did Duncan speak of me?'   
'Yes, he did,' Mac leans near,   
'He is very proud of you,   
So am I,' (sheds a tear).   
Mac cannot yet divulge-   
That he's one and the same,   
Why discuss Immortality-   
If she can't join the Game? 

The Waterfront 

When Rich checks the studio-   
Gregor's hanging around,   
Gregor loses control,   
Tries to run Richie down!   
Then he challenges Richie-   
To the ultimate leap,   
Their cycles are airborne,   
Over water, they sweep. 

The Apartment/Store 

Rich has suffered some damage-   
And when he comes back,   
His arm's taped and bandaged,   
This infuriates Mac!   
He takes Greg aside,   
'What has happened to you?   
You were _never_ this callous!   
Not the person I knew!' 

The Street 

Greg: 'Are we really _people?_   
And why should we care?   
Mac, you're too close to mortals,   
They are not your affair.   
What's the use of not dying-   
If we live in this fashion?'   
Mac: 'Would you put end-   
To all love and compassion?' 

Flashback-American West, 1883 

Despite all his caring,   
Compassion, and skills,   
Gregor can't conquer cholera,   
The epidemic kills-   
Its latest small victim,   
A boy in his care,   
Now Gregor must face,   
The father's crazed stare. 

'You killed my _boy!_   
You murdered my _son!_ '   
'I did all I could.'   
But the man has a gun.   
Though Greg's a fine doctor,   
The man shoots him down,   
Greg must start life all over,   
Mac helps him leave town. 

The Present-Exhibition Hall at Night 

If you care about nothing-   
What good is your life?   
Gregor's rage seeks release,   
So, he uses his knife,   
In frenzy, he slashes-   
All the photos displayed.   
He destroys the exhibit-   
But his fury's not allayed. 

The Apartment/Store 

Seeing Greg's tortured face,   
Richie's skin starts to crawl,   
'Tell MacLeod I destroyed them,   
And felt nothing at all!'   
He continues his rampage,   
Sweeps a vase to the floor,   
Pushes Rich to the wall-   
And still he craves more! 

Greg inhales Richie's fear,   
But it won't satisfy,   
'Do _you_ want to know,   
What it feels like to die?'   
Richie gulps weakly... 'No!'   
He is scared and defenseless,   
'I...don't ...know...how... to... _feel!_ '   
As he knocks Richie senseless. 

The Hospital 

Greg has sought out MacLeod-   
Watching Linda's downslide,   
'Gregor, this has to end!'   
He shoves Greg outside.   
Gregor pulls out his sword,   
If he takes MacLeod's head-   
With Mac's essence in him-   
He might not feel so dead. 

'I'm unarmed,' states Mac-   
As he backs up the stairs,   
But Greg keeps advancing,   
His longing impairs-   
His judgment-They _clash!_   
Mac finds a long pipe.   
It will do as a staff-   
To blunt Gregor's sword swipe. 

They ascend to the rooftop,   
Battling up the staircase.   
MacLeod, superb athlete-   
Moves with deadly grace.   
Soon Greg is disarmed,   
Mac over him stands,   
His choice, 'Change or die!'   
Gregor's sword in his hands. 

' _Do it!_ ' shouts Greg,   
Of real fear, a spark,   
Toward his neck, dives the sword-   
Stopping just short its mark.   
Gregor begs Mac for help,   
He now feels true fright,   
Mac helps him to rise,   
Greg, 'It will be all right.' 

Linda's Hospital Room 

Mac sits self absorbed,   
Waits for Linda to waken,   
He has brought her a present-   
Of the picture she'd taken-   
With the newspaper story,   
Of his heroic rescue,   
'Was it your grandfather-   
Who gave it to you?' 

'No, _YOU_ did,' he says,   
His voice tender now,   
'I'm the same man who loved you,   
You don't have to know how.   
Do you believe me?   
You have to, you know,'   
'I should never have left you,'   
Her voice fading, low. 

'I was so very young,   
And I loved you so deeply.'   
His eyes fill with tears-   
As he whispers soft, sweetly,   
'You were beautiful, talented,   
Still are, he affirms,   
His tears flowing freely,   
Struggling to come to terms. 

He watches her face-   
With sadness and pride.   
Regret for the loss,   
Heartache he can't hide,   
She is breathing her last,   
'For everything, thank you,'   
Mac: 'The pleasure was mine,'   
With a kiss, bids 'adieu.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was an interesting episode. This is the first episode where we changed the formula of the show. It was a change because it was no longer the Evil Immortal of the week. Here we began to look into the psychological underpinnings of what it is to be immortal.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'When Richie goes off the pier into the water, I think I used that shot from 'Sea Witch' of the guy going under.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Joel Wyner, who played Gregor, his real name is Joel Wyman and he wrote 'The Mexican' which stars Julia Roberts and Brad Pitt.' 

~ Turnabout   
  
---


End file.
